The invention relates to analytical devices and processes, and more particularly, to devices and processes that incorporate electromagnetic write-heads and magneto-resistive read-sensors to identify the chemical composition of molecules based on the frequency responses of magnetically excited molecules.
Microchip sensors are incorporated into bio-assay devices and systems to detect the presence of viruses, cancer proteins, and other biological substances of interest. The microchip sensors may be in the form of silicon chip arrays and contain thousands of sensors, each coated with a different antibody that would latch on a particular virus or protein, and thus indicating the presence of target viruses or proteins and their concentration in a biological sample.
It is desirable to exploit the use of magnetic signaling technology to automate the identification of molecules, such as viruses and cancer proteins, and to further apply this technology to the detection of any biological matter.